Eagle: Futuristic
by invisiblegirl4
Summary: Sequel to 'Eagle' and I recomend reading that first. When Eagle and Luke are suddenly thrown into the distant future, they must team up with the new Jedi order to defeat the New Empire. T for swearing!
1. Chapter 1

**LOL You thought it was finished! Ha! Far from it my friends. **

_Prolouge_

_Not again. _A elderly man thought as he raced with younglings and apprenteces up to the New Jedi temple. They were under attack, and to the man, history as repeating itself. Several Jedi Kights were garding them, deflecting laser bullets with there lightsabers. The group ran into the temple and began to assecend the stairs. But one held back. It was an elderly woman, about the same age as the man. He looked back at her when she didnt follow.

"Come on!" He shouted at her. The younglings and apprenteces and knights looked back at her and paused.

The woman shook her head. Her thin silver hair, that used to be so long and thick and beutiful, now only brushed her shoulders. "No, old friend. You go on. Save the younge ones. Keep the order alive, as you always have. It's time for me to make my final stand." She gripped her lightsaber and turned it on. Some of the knights gasped as tears flooded there eyes. Half of them had trained under this woman, and they all had formed a close relationship. The man frowed.

"I cant let you do that-"

"Well, I have always had a rebellious streak, havent I?" The woman cut him off loudly. The man realised that she was unshakable in this desicion. His eyes watered, and a small, tired smile formed on his lips. He stepped forward and embraced her one last time.

"Besides." She wispered in his ear. "We've had so many adventures togwther. So many close calls. You should know me well enough that I'd be damned **(is that the right kind of dam?) **before I let these loosers take me down without a fight." She pulled back and smiled at him. "It's time I go join some old friends." She turned and looked at the knights, apprentices, and younglings. "So, this is the next generation, huh?" She clicked her tounge and shook her head. "You have got some big shoes to fill. And then you'll have to fill in for him." She nodded to the man. "So I hope your up for the challenge." She stared at them sternly, before smiling warmly. Her students sniffled and nodded.

"Now go!" She waved her hands. "Before I kill you all myself." This was such a _her _responce that some of her students smiled sadly and ushered the younger ones up the stairs, taking last glances as they went. The man slowly started after them.

"Oh," She said suddenly. The man looked back. She had her weight on one foot, a hand on her hip and her activated lightsaber in the other. Her eyes glittered brightly as they always have, and suddenly, she wasnt an elder Jedi Master any more. She was the young, bright, sarcastic teenager that the man had first met. "Dont disapoint me, Skywalker." The use of familiar words that hand gone to long without beeing used felt refreshing. He never did, of course, but she would say them anyway whenever they split up.

He smiled. His next words were practicaly reflex, and when he said them, he felt like the young but still older-than-her teenager he had been. "Same goes for you, Scarlet." He smiled at her, but in his eyes she could read in a split second that he was sad. They had been friends for so long. Sure, they had gone some times without seeing each other for months, but they always knew they would meet again. But this time it was final. The next time they met, he would be welcomed by her, his long lost friends and family.

"Final good-bye." He said suddenly. She nodded.

"Final good-bye." She agreed. "Besides, if it makes you feel better, I wouldnt have wanted it any other way." He grinned, one last glance, and disapeered up the stairs. She sighed and rolled her neck as the door was busted down.

"Surrender, you have no choice." A mechanical voice said behind her.

"Oh yeah?" She demanded and turned around to face to robot army. "We'll see about that."

The man could hear the sounds of battle below, adn even if she was a master, she wouldnt hold them up for much longer. A boy was wating for them at the safe room. He counted the number of younglings, apprenteces, and knights and turned to the man.

"All here. Exept for Master-" He seemed to suddenly hear the fighting below. His face paled. "She didnt."

"She did." The man said. "And dont count her out to quickly. Scarlet may have gotten old, but that has never stopped her." Suddenly, the sounds of battle stopped. Everyone went dead silent. The man took one, long, fearful look at the younger boy, nodded, and raced down the stairs. No one dared speak a word. The boy shuffled everyone into the safe rom and closed the doors. They couldnt hear anything after that, so they had no idea what was going on.

Ten minutes went by. Fifteen. Twenty. Eventualy, after half an hour, the doors wooshed open. IN the middle of the doorway, stood...

"Surrender, you have no choice."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter One_

When I woke up, I felt like I had been asleep for less than an hour. My bones were tired, and I didnt think I could move my limbs if I wanted to. I must have fallen of the bed, because I was on the floor. I opened my eyes to see bright sunlight streaming in through a big window and an open door. I smiled, but then I frowned. _My room doesnt have a window, and certaintly not a door that leads outside._ So I had been transported. Again. I sat up somehow and looked around. I was in a wide circular room, not an acual room but more of an enterance room. There were two doorways on either side of me, and a staircase leading up. I looked up and saw that there were probably fifty floors in this tower. I sighed and tried to stand up, but something heavy was on my legs. I looked down, and almost had a heart attack. A big robot was spralled over my legs. It didnt have any legs, but what scared me the most was its face: it looked like Darth Minde. I quickly shoved it of with the sudden energy rush I had. I looked around me, and saw more robots, about 40, all chopped up and dead. If they would be considered alive in the first place. But what scared me was the fact that they all had Minde's scars. I swore a little, okay a lot, inside my head.

I forced myself into a standing position. _What is going on? Were am I? Why do all these robots look like- _My train of thought was cut of my bullets being fired from somewere above me. _Okay. I have to save people. That I can do._ I took of up the stairs. I was barefoot, and still in my costume, so with every step I took the sequins made a soft _clish _sound. My hair even felt the same. But the weid thing was my lightsaber was straped to one side of my costume.

I didnt have any more time to contemplate that because I came to a small landing. There was a big pair of intracet douple doors in the middle gaurded by a pair of Minde-look-alike robots. They wipped around when they heard me coming, and as soon as I registered them they stated firing. I ducked the first several, then managed to wip out my lightsaber. I deflected the buletts to the best of my ability, and I took down the first robot with a quick slice to the neck.

"You will surrender." The second robot began.

"Oh yeah?" I snapped. "Well, Im not exactly in the mood for surender, so I dont think I will." I slashed, and the robot fell to the floor. That was easyer than expected, but whatever. I paused to catch my breath, and pushed the doors open.

What I saw didnt make sense for about 2 minutes and 52 seconds. A large figure was standing in the center of a large simple but elegant room with his back to me. There were several men and woman, ranging in species, surrounding him in a large circle and holding lightsabers out. None of them had noticed me yet. _Rule number one. Never give you enemy the advantage of space, it-wait, Lightsaber's? What is this? _Then I noticed Luke, plain old normal Luke, sitting on a throne. In fact, there were a number of throne around the room in a half circle that I hadnt even noticed. They were obviously thrones from there simple elegance, but they were disigned more like meditation chairs. He locked eyes with me, and grinned.

"Oh, hello," He said casualy. "I think we just found out who just killed your gaurds." He glanced to the fingure in black. All the lightsaber-people turned to me, bulged there eyes and gasped. The figure in black turned more slowly; he moved like he was old, or injured in the stomach area.

My eyes narrowed when I saw his face. I felt anger and hatred rising in my chest, but I forced them to stay below the breaking point. My breaking point was when I would loose my temper to rash actions, that would get me or someone else hurt of killed. Luke had treid to teach me to tame my tempure, but I could only do it to a certain degree.

My hand flew to my lightsaber at my hip, but I refraided form using it. Because the man under the black cloak was supposed to be dead. I had been there, I had seen the hundred volts of electricity go through his body. _Because the man under the claok was Darth Minde._


End file.
